Time Force
Time Force is an American-Canadian animated television series commissioned by Nicktoons Family and co-produced by YTV Family and Nelvana. Part of the writers for Chloe are writing for this series. The series, spun-off from Cartoon Madness, premiered on March 18th, 2017, as the network's first original series to air new episodes on Saturday mornings. On May 4th, 2017, a second season and two specials were ordered. Characters *David- A boy who has time-travelling powers. *Sadie- The tech assistant and one of David's friends. *Cody- The head of mission control and one of David's friends. *Pat- The inventor and one of David's friends. Plot After a boy gains the ability to travel through time, he and his three friends form the Time Force, dedicated to keep a villain from creating a dystopian future. Episodes Season 1 #Pilot (edited version) (3/18/17) #Pilot (original version) (3/21/17): Note: The original pilot is the only episode of the series not co-produced by Nelvana. This could be due to the pilot being made for Cartoon Madness. #The Event-Eraser (3/25/17): David uses his time-travelling powers to try to erase an embarrassing event. However, he goes too far back and accidentally erases the creation of his favorite franchise. #An Old Guitar Without Rust (4/1/17): David uses his time-travelling powers to try to get a '59 Gibson Les Paul without any rust on it. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a lot of cash on him. #Good Stuff Cheap (4/8/17): David uses his time-travelling powers to buy stuff for less. However, a villain steals it away, marking the Time Force's first ever mission to stop a villain. Note: The title refers to Ollie's Bargain Outlet's slogan of the same name. #Voyage to the Time-Space Continuum (4/15/17): David activates his time-travelling powers while they're still cooling down and goes inside the Time-Space Continuum while they recharge. #Pat's Amazing Gadget Hat (4/22/17): Pat invents a hat that could hold many gadgets, some of them already useful to David. #Future Boy David (4/29/17): David accidentally goes thousands of years into the future, where everything is different to David. Note: The title is a reference to Future Boy Conan. #The Villain-ran Game Show (5/6/17): A villain starts up a game show where if the team he selects for the plan wins, they win the whole world. #Talk Show Rabbit (5/13/17): David goes 6 years into the future, accidentally taking a baseball team with him, only for them to be interviewed by Chloe Rabbit, now a successful talk show host. Note: The episode is a crossover with Baseball Team 106 and Chloe. It is also a parody of the Adult Swim series Space Ghost Coast to Coast. TBA. Broadcasting The series airs on YTV Family in Canada, and on Nicktoons Family in the United States. Reruns also air on Toonami Channel in Canada and Cartoon Network XD in the United States. In Wales, the series premiered on Disney XD on May 7th, 2017. Trivia *Part of the show's plot was inspired by Cartoon Network's Time Squad. *The series has no relation to the Power Rangers season Power Rangers Time Force.